


Love is a drug

by Limelylight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Office Sex, Bar, Blushing, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelylight/pseuds/Limelylight
Summary: Eraz continuously runs into guys, lets just say, she has done embarrassing things with. Not that she regrets them, but rather, she finds embarrassing when they are brought up. Which the guys find even hotter.
Relationships: Ezra x Lucas, Ezra x Ray
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They always horny I tell ya. Enjoy. hehhe sorry I am bad at smut, first time writing it lol.

Lucas’s POV:  
It felt like I was suffocating with all these people in the bar. I shuffled through the dance floor, trying to navigate out the fastest way possible. With a final squeeze between two people, I left the area and sat down on lounge chair. My eyes wondered across the people around me until they landed on the girl with long raven hair. She wore a short black dress, which looked even shorter with her high heels. They weren’t the type with stilts, but rather a large heel. Suddenly her eyes widen as girl behind her started talking, the tip of her ear reddening. Cute. She was holding back her laughter until she finally gave in, turning her head to look at the girl behind her, playfully slapping her shoulder.  
“I wonder what she said?” My eyes didn’t leave her face when she begin to face back forward. Her eyes caught mine while her neck twisted to the direction she was previously looking towards. They lingered for a few seconds to long until she parted our stare. She bit her bottom lip and started talking, I couldn’t make out what she was saying but I could guess as she stood up and walked toward the bar and sat down on a stool. Crossing her legs as she called the bartender over.  
I stood up a few seconds later, taking long strides to the stool next to her. My arm brushed against hers as she order her drink, “Tequila.” She said as I sat down next to her. Her voice was smooth and confident. Through the corner of my eye I saw her pale green eyes look at me for a few seconds until she saw the bartender place her drink in front of her. “You gonna order, or just sit there and stare?”  
I snickered at her comment, “Of course I am, why sit her otherwise right?” I called the bartender over again and order two shots of tequila.  
She winced as she took a long sip of her drink, her hand moving it in circles as she stared down into her cup. “If that second drink is for me, that’s a little forward, but I’ll still take it since it is free.”  
“You shouldn’t be so full of yourself, they are both for me. But if I get tipsy enough, and you laugh at one of my jokes, you can definitely get a free drink or two.” I remembered her laughing, the way her eyes brightened up and the way she smiled. It was pretentious, but I wanted to be the cause of her making that face and see it once again, and I wanted to be the only person to see it.  
“Oh. Wow. Now who is full themselves. Unfortunately I have high standards. I don’t laugh unless the humor deserves. The only way I might lower my bar and even think about laughing is if I get drunk enough. It seems like we are at a stalemate, so I think you should give up now and buy me drink so you hear what you want to. Not saying you can’t try right now. I won’t hold myself back if it is actually funny.” She smirked back at me.  
“Fine by me, if you don’t laugh I’ll buy you a drink. If you do, you have to tell me more about yourself.”  
She rolled her eyes at me, “Sure, not saying you will. It takes a lot to make me laugh.” I stated to say my joke and as I finshed the punchline, I looked back up toward her eyes. “Really? That’s it? Ive heard better. So where is my drink?”  
This back and forward continued on though the night until she said that she didn’t want to have anymore drinks. I was on a %100 losing streak. Out of pity she had bought me a drink and give me a fake sarcastic laugh. I was disappointed at myself but she still kept her word even if she faked laughed. Although it did take until the very last joke I could think of.  
“My names is Ezra.” She said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I moved to her official 2 months ago for a job. I start work tommow at Stuido 9.”  
Ah. That was why I had never seen here before. But Stuido 9 huh, funny, what a cowinky dink “Lucas.” I put my handout and receive a cautious handshake back as she nibbles on her lip. Hot.  
We counted to talk about random nonsense, sexual tension increasing as the questions got more and more spicey.  
“When was your first time?” I asked, one of my eyebrows lifting.  
Shocked, she started to stumble though her words a bit. “W-wow. Okay then. That was very personal. Uhhh I was 16 and did it with my best friend in his car before he moved away. We were both cowards until the end I guess? Took us years to confess” she chuckled at herself then looked down at her watch. “Shit. I gotta go, I start work tomorrow and it’s already 2 am. Thanks for the drinks.” She grabbed her phone and tired to open it. Dead. “Crap!” She then looked towards her friends on the lounge couches. They were making out with random people and were very drunk. “Mind if I borrow your phone? You wouldn’t happen to have Uber or something right? Maybe I can call a taxi.” I shook my head and tried to open my phone. I had powered it down earlier, but to her it looked dead.  
“You wouldn’t happened to have a car would you. I need a ride. My friends and I had carpooled to save gas but I guess that was a mistake. Plus you don’t seem very d-drunk.” Over the course of the night her word started to slur every now and then but she seemed fine.  
“Yeah, I have a car.” I stood up and grabbed my car keys out of my pocket. She bent down and untied the laced of her heels and slipped them off. With her offhand she held them with her fingers and then her she got up as well.  
“Thanks.” she said I we started to make our way to the exit at of the bar. Squeezing through people, at some point I had grinded against her and my cheeks stated to blush as she bit her bottom lip and grabbed my hand. Her ears becoming a darker shade of red as she pulled me out of the crowd and opend the door to exits. Fresh air filled our lunges as she sighed and slowly let go of my hand.  
I led the way to the to my car and stopped infront of the back seat. I gulped as I said it, dirty thoughts about her filling my mind, “Wanna sit in the back or the front?”  
Her eyes widen at my question as she chewed her inner check, thinking. A light pink color slowly crawled over her neck and shoulders, making it up toward her face. “Back.”  
I opened the door for her and she sat down at the end of other side of the seat. My thoughts of her, the way I wanted to undress her. Wanted to fuck her right there. My thoughts came over me as I sat down in the back seat next to her, closing the door behind myself and putting my keys back into my pockets. I hope I won’t need them any time soon.  
“You had your first time in a car right? I bet your experience with car sex isn’t that good. I can fix that if you want?” I bit on my lower lip and my fingers grabbed onto the straps of her dress. She dropped her shoes in the leg space of the car and look up at me, licking her lips. As soon as she nodded yes I grabbed her face with my right hand and with my left, grabbed her hip. By now she was laying on the seat and I was on top of her. I parted her legs with my own and pressed my bulge against her underwear. Her hands wrapped around my neck, a hand in my hair grabbing onto it. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and started exploring. My left hand started traveling to her inner thigh eventually met her underwear. She was wet. Fuck. I rubbed my fingers against her underwear, the friction against her clit made her moan into my mouth. God damn, I wanted her. I wanted her now.  
We parted lips and she started to speak out of breath, “You gonna drive .... it in .... or what?” She looked down toward my croach, my bulge throbbing in anticipation and started to cringe at her own pun, or so I thought. And she says my humor was bad.  
I thrusted my bulge against her pussy, the moan she made felt like pure ecstasy. “What do you think?” My breath was heavy and hot as it brushed against her skin. She shivered as she felt the air pass her by.  
Suddenly, she pushed herself up and tackled me down. She sat on my abdomen and started to grind against my skin. Silent moans escaping her. She put a hand between us and reached toward my bulge and started to rubbed against it. As grunted and moan she smirked. She put both hands on my hips steering herself, her thumb entering my waistband and slightly pulling it down.  
Her thumb let go of my waistband and it smacked against my skin. “If you won’t drive, then I will.” Her hands went down to the side of my leg and entered my pockets. She was probably looking for a condom.  
She grabbed somthing and got up. Keys jingling I’m her hands. “I’m not that easy Lucas. You have to know me better than that to get into my pants. Not that I didn’t want you to get in.” Oh Fuck. She existed the car and walked toward the divers side, opened a sat down. Putting the keys in the ignition, she started the car.  
She is such a tease, I thought as we Drive arcoss the roads, only lit up by artificial lights. I looked down at my crotch and grinned. If she can tease, so can I.  
I unzipped my pants and slipped my hand into my boxers. My hand slowly going up and down the shaft of my memeber. As she heard the moans coming out of my mouth, her ears got even more red and her body become stiff. My imagination got the best of me as I thought about her doing the handjob rather than myself. “Ezra.” I moaned out as I came.  
I pushed myself up and reached up to the drivers seat, and grabbed a tissue that was next to the cup holder.  
“So that was what the tissues are for, huh?” her words quick and breathy, I could tell her heart was racing. The car stopped as she finishe her sentence. “T-thanks for letting me use your car!” She Rushed out of the car and started to walk toward her home.  
I smirked, “God damn was she hot. See you tomorrow morning at your first day of work Ezra. Can’t wait to get to know you more.”


	2. The day before he left; A rainy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Ezra's past. Who she loved and how it changed her. If the change was good or bad, she doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of her first time with her best friend Ray. Plot stuff first, sexy stuff later.

Ezra's POV age 16, 6 years ago

I looked toward the night sky. Eyes focused on the burning stars as I started to form constellations with them. The falling rain drenched my hair, wet locks across my face as they covered my eyes. I did anything I could to not listen to him. It worked too. His painful words went through one ear and out the other until Ray wrapped his jacket around me.  


"Ezra. Please understand." I winced at his words. Please no more. I can't. I don't want to feel this anymore. I don't hear this anymore. "B-but why?" Tears started to well up in my eyes, slowly flowing down my face and becoming apart of the rain. I couldn't keep them in any more, it hurt too much too.

"You look so ugly while you cry, you know that?" His eyes found mine and he immediately looked away. Ray put his hands onto my shoulders and rubbed his jacket against my cold skin. "You're going to get even wetter. Let's go, I can drop you home." He sighed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me toward his silver car. The doors to his car unlocked and I went to the passenger's seat and sat down. "It is none of your business if I chose to change what I want in life, you do get that right?" He grunted as he sat down in the driver's seat.  


Anger fumed inside of me. Pure white anger, pounding inside my skull. My rage boiled and started to overflow. My hand wraps around the collar of his shirt and I yank him toward me. His blue eyes widen at the sudden jerk. "Bullshit! You're buying into what your parents are saying, but they're wrong!" My leg swings over both of his and I sit down on his lap. My back presses against the wheel and the car almost makes a honking sound. 

"Ezra-"He starts but I pound my fist onto his chest. He doesn't stop me, not until the pace slows down and I began sobbing again. "I have to. You know I do. It may not be MY dream, but it needs to be done. I leaving tomorrow for college. I know I should have told you I changed my major, but we're not kids anymore Ez. That promise should have been left behind ages ago."

He's right. I know he is. But I can't let go of that silly promise. I can't because he's my-my ..... I sniffle as I move the back of the palm of my hand over my nose, "You know you're gonna regret it. Please! I- I can't do this without you." I plead. 

His hand moves against my cheek as he rubs the tears away, "You don't need me, Ezra." His thumb brushes over my bottom lip, "Ezra- I love you and I'm sorry" My eyes flicker as he pulls my face toward his. His lips part and they envelop my own. I try to pull back- I didn't want this to happen like *this*. But as I feel his warmth, his love, I know I always wanted it. My feeling for him wasn't like how a normal crush should have been, it was love, whether I wanted it to be or not. I let go of my fear and enjoy the warmth as I feel something hard growing beneath me. 

We break the kiss, panting for air. His hand goes to my waist, fingers sneaking through the gaps between the dress. "If you don't change, you're gonna catch a cold." His eyes wander to the back seat, wear a pile of clothes lay sprawled on the cushions. My hand moves as I try to reach towards them and he groans. I can feel the heat emitting beneath me as his bulge pressed into my crotch. "Ezra-" his hands go down to the hem of my dress as he starts to lift it up. "C-can I" he whispers into my ear, the vibrations in his voice tickling me.

How did we get to this point? We were just fighting-arguing even. But I don't care anymore. Today is the final day. The. Final. Day. He will be moving and barely come home. We might not see each other again. I remember his words, 'I'm sorry' and I understand. So I need this day. 

I nod my head at his request and before I know it the dress is already gone over my head and disappeared somewhere in the darkest corners of the car. His eyes look at my body, casing it, all the way to my nude bra to black, lacey panties. He worries his lip as he presses his mouth to the crook of my neck, sucking down and leaving love marks all over. I silently moan at the sensation. I push him back, his body slams into the seat as I yank his shirt off. My hand trails over his chest, down his abdomen, and to his pants. I unzip them and pull them down, revealing his tight boxers. 

I sit on top of him and grind against him, moans escaping my lips. He reaches down and pulls a lever by the seat, and soon the seat lay flat before he grabs me and flips me over. "Ray!" I yelp. He starts at my inner thigh, kissing and licking as he makes his way up. He gets to my underwear and his movements are slow and he removes them, memorizing all of me "Wet". 

"No shit sherlock-" I moan, "I was in the rain". He chuckles as his tongue snakes out of his mouth, his face moving down. I'm frozen like a deer in headlights, "Ray no, its-" before I can finish he licks between my folds and I groan. 

He moves his head back up to show him licking my slick off his lips, "You taste good." He goes back down on me, his tongue weaving through my folds once again until he stops near the top. 

"Ahhhhg" I moan as he sucks my clit. His fingers find their way down and enter me. First, with one finger, he curls upward. Soon he slinks another finger and hescissors me open. "Ray! Ughhh ....mmmm". I push my hand to his bulge, "H-Hurry" I pant. 

He moves up and kisses me. His tongue pushes past my lips and I taste myself. He reaches down to his boxers and pulls them down. He grabs his member and holds it against my entrance. His eyes find mine, a worried look on his face as he pushes into me. 

I gasp. It’s hurts. My arms go around his shoulders and my nails press into his back. He stays still, allowing me to readjust. I wrap my legs around his waist and nod my head. 

His pace is slow and sporadic as he starts. Eventually my pain turns into pleasure as I rock with him, my hips bucking upward once his pace slows down. I never imagined he’d be so large, so once he leaves me, I didn’t expect to groan because of the emptiness. He fixes that quickly as he thrusts deep inside of me. My back arches upward as I feel him out. Soon I feel him twitch inside of me as my walls contract around him.

"Ezra, I gonna-" He moans out, My legs leave his waist so he can pull out as I remember we didn't use a condom. Suddenly I feel myself being filled with burning hot liquid. He thrusts through his orgasm until realization sparks in his eyes and he pulls out. The rest of his cum falling onto my stomach. He mumbles an apology, still dazed from the pleasure. He grabs napkins from the cup holder and the clothes from the back seat to help clean me up. 

The rest of the night is a blur. The last thing I remember is sitting on my bed, my arms wrapped around my knees, sobbing. "I hate love." I sniffle as I speak, "Never again." I vow. 


	3. Stuido 9 - The after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza starts her first day of work at Studio 9, her dream job. Although she has to start of as an intern, she doesn't care. But what happenes when she meet two people unexpectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They try to get down and dirty. Who? You won't know until you read heheheh. BTW I am rushing the story to get to the sexy screens so expostion and plot devlopement will be bad. Sorry.

Ezra POV  
My alarm blared into my ear. Without looking, I tried to grab it and turn it off. Using all the willpower I had, I groaned, got up, and rubbed my eyes. I had a slight hangover, and I wasn't wearing my underwear. What did- fuck.  
I remember panting as I closed the door to my house. My cheeks were flushed and I was completely wet. Why didn't I just have sex with him? I wanted to, so what stopped me. Maybe because of- no that was years ago, just because we were about to have sex in a car has nothing to do with it. Right?  
But why did I take off my underwear, I thought as I was reminded of what I did. As soon as I got home and went into my bedroom, I had stripped. The only thing I was wearing was a black bra as I lay down in bed. I imagined Lucas touching me, peppering my skin with hickeys, as he slipped his hand down. His fingers glided between my wet folds as he pinched my cilt with his thumb and index finger. Eventually letting go and entering inside of me. He curled his finger, trying to find my senseity nerves. Whatever I thought he would do to me, I did to myself. -Fuck, I am getting wet again.  
"Stop you don't have time for this!" I grabbed new clothes and rushed to the bathroom. As fast as I could I lathered and rinsed myself off. Sprinting out of the shower, I put on a casual blue dress and a black jean jacket. I grabbed a hairbrush and put it against my hair. It glided through my hair, stopping a few times because of a few tangles. I put a hand on the top of my head and I brushed a part of it to the left. I grabbed my phone and check the time, 6:30.  
I had to get to work at 8:45, "LA traffic, don't be the death of me" I yelled out as I grabbed my things and rushed out to my car.  
The car ride to work was a blur, although there was definitely some swearing and honking. I was so worried as I exited my car and walked toward Studio 9. I checked the time, 8:31, I am on time, thank god.  
I take a deep breath in, inhaling, and then let it go, slowly exhaling as many doubts as I can. My hand reaches for the door and I am here. My dream is only just beginning. The meeting starts at 9:00 am, there is coffee and breakfast food on the counter, and I am tempted to drown in the caffeine. 3 hours is not enough sleep. Thankfully, my makeup can cover up any sign of lack of sleep and worry. Everyone starts to gather around and sit at a round table, I sit down to a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair. He seems friendly enough, her nails are painted black and she wore studs in her ear. Man is she pretty. "Nice to me you, I am Alex" her words linger on "you" for a little too long as she pulled out her hand. I shake it back as I reply, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ezra." she smirks as hears my name, I want to start to question why but I hear a commanding voice and let go of her hand. The meeting starts and the manager starts to speak, "Welcome to your first day at Studio 9 interns. Your job, for now, is to help with tasks and help your superiors bounce off ideas for the now. There are about 7 to 9 new people here so you are not alone. We will introduce each other and I will tell you who you will be working with for the next few weeks or months. Let us start." The interns went first, saying their names and then learning who they will be working for and with. Alex goes first and I am right after, standing up I announce, "Hi, my name is Erza Morning, it is nice to meet you all." I sit down and I am told I will be working for Mr.Lewis.

The names go on until I hear a familiar voice, "Hello my name is Lucas Greyford, and in short I am in charge of all of the interns. Thank you." Nope. can't be him. Not possible. Nope, I am sleep deprived.  
My eyes wander up and I look at him, Lucas. Damn it. Why? Wait! He knew - I-I told him I would be working at Studio 9. That shady prick!  
He smirked up to me and smiled wide. I felt heat rise up to my neck, "So embarrassing." I mumble under my breath. The rest of the employees go and I can't even listen to what they say.  
Just in time I hear the manager say his final remarks, "We will have a small celebration at the end of the week, you are expected to come. Please go to who you will be working under by 9:20, thank you."  
The meeting ended and left to go look for Mr.Lewis's office. I open his door and wait for him to come. The door rattles as he walks in, my eyes widen as I look at him. "Ray? Is that you?" I am speechless as he grins back at me.  
"Took you a while to notice, huh Ezra? I thought we were best friends, but I guess it has been a while since we have ... just talked." My cheeks start to turn red as I remember what we did. Sadness and regret lead to confessing. Then kissing. Until finally... That wasn't the last time they talked but it always came to mind whenever she saw him again.  
"Y-yeah. Umm, wait you didn't tell me you changed your major? I thought you were going to be a ..." My words trail off as I saw the look on his face. I shouldn't ask. "Anyway, what are we going to do?"  
...  
The week felt like it was over quickly. It was Friday and I had to check in with the person in charge of the interns. Lucas. I had been avoiding him, not even stopping to look his way. I knocked on his office door, "Come in!" The door creaked open and I walked inside. "Please, sit down.: I followed his directions and sat. He started asking basic questions like "How I felt about this week and etc."You know, you should look people in the eye when they speak to you." Embarrassed I looked up and apologized; He stood up and walked behind my chair, bent down, and whispered into my ear, "I wonder what the difference was when we were about to fuck. You could look at me then."  
"T-this is sexual harassment, Sir." I put my hand to my mouth and bit down on my index finger.  
'Your right. But it won't be after work is over, now will it." He started to walk back to his chair, "You can leave Ezra."  
...  
I was worried the whole night. For the party, we went to a bar close to Studio 9. The table in front of me was filled with drinks. Alex grabbed 4 shots of tequila, 2 for me, 2 for her. "You okay?" I nodded yes and gulped down the shots in front of me. Alex pushed her's toward me, "You need these more than I do, I can always get more so have at it."  
"Thanks." I grabbed her shots and knocked them back. Sighing, I got up to go to the bathroom. As I walked I felt someone behind me. I opened the door to the bathroom and tried to lock it back as fast as I could. But a foot kept the door from closing. Lucas.  
I bit my lip and walked backward. "Mr.Greyback I-"  
"Mr.Greyback huh?" He pushed me back to the corner of the room. "It was Lucas when you soaking wet down there."  
"We-we shouldn't. You're my superior. It is not ethical." He grabbed my cheek, his thumb rubbering under my eye. He put his leg between mine and push upward; "Mmmm" I moaned.  
"I'm not your boss right now am I? I'm just a guy you met at a bar a week ago. The guy you teased. The guy who wanted to strip you and fuck you senseless." I started to pant. It was true. Right then and there, we were the same people we were at a bar a week ago. "As you said, I needed to get to know you more if I wanted to get into your pants. Well, I think I have learned more than last time."  
I shouldn't have done it. I should not have. But I did. I pressed my mouth against his. He grabbed my waist and started to run his hand up my thigh. He went under my dress put his hand inside my underwear. I moaned as he started to play with my clit, rubbing it between his fingers. "You're so wet." he said as he left my mouth and started to kiss down my neck. Sucking on my skin until dark hickeys started to form.  
"C-condom" I breathed out as his finger entered me.  
"I didn't think I would be able to get you" He pressed his lips against mine, his tongue penetrated me. "I don't have one, but we can do other things." He took his finger out of me and pulled my underwear down. His face slowly went down

I am going to change this - author, sorry hehehe


End file.
